Destiny never show hints
by Dan0919kuso
Summary: Leaving is always the worst. Or is it? This happened after the end of Pokemon XYZ, how Serena goes on her life after it? What will happen? And what destiny have for her? Find out now! Contain Amourshipping. Rated T for future unsure contain.
1. Episode 1

'Goodbye Ash...I wish to see you again...' said a short blonde hair, wearing a pink dress with red vest girl. 'Iwill treasure this ribbon forever...' Said the girl as she show a raven hair, wearing a blue and white strip shirt boy.

The plane the boy is going to take arrived. He wave goodbye at the girl and aboard the plane. The girl wave back but secretly, she cried. She can't hold her tears any longer when she saw the plane take off. Her tears now come out non stop, 'Goodbye Ash...'sobbing' Goodbye...' as she the ribbon tight and close to her chest.

Peck!

'Argh!' as the girl fell down from her bed. She lift her head up and saw her mother's Flitchling. She know it was Flitchling who packed her. 'Why you little-' as she start to chase after the bird pokemon.

Then, a sound from downstair called her, 'Serena! Get ready! You're about late to school!'

'I'm coming!' as she went to open her room's window and let the light and fresh air come in. She lift up her hand and yawn, she can't believe the 3 months Summer vacation had ended without a trace. To her, it was just like yesterday she begin her journey through Kalos. She remember she met a lot of friends and Pokemons, the fear, danger and many things she had go through with her friends Clemont, Bonnie and...Ash.

'Ash...How are you doing right now? I hope that you're having fun at Alola...'

It was a pain for Serena to accept the truth Ash leave. After Ash leave, she was devastated but luckily she still got to communicate with Ash after he leave. From what she know, after Ash leave Kalos he go to a school at Alola region to study even through it's Summer, she heard from Ash that it's before Alola didn't have Summer break like the other regions but he still having fun at there. The only regrat Serena have in her mind is she never told Ash her feeling when she got the chance.

'Serena!' said Grace, Serena's mother to tell to get ready.

'Today is the first day of school. Better get ready!' Said Serena as she rush to get ready.

After she got ready, she went downstair to have her breakfast. When she get there, she greet and feed her three Pokemon, Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon. She quickly took some bite of her toast and head to school, 'Goodbye mom! I'm going to school now!'

'Goodbye! Have a good day at school, dear!' Said Grace.

* * *

Lumiose City, Lumiose High School...

Serena headed to her school and she was greeted by all her classmates. She had become the most popular girl in her school due to her great performance of her Pokemon Performer Master Class Final. Even through she lost, she still got a lot of fan who support her. In fact, when she is going through the hall, a bunch of boys started to greet, flirt and ask her out for god sake.

She then went to her first class and sit down at a seat at the behind of the class. Because there are a lot of her male classmate sitting in front and they kinda left a seat in the middle of them, but she wasn't going to sit there and go through a lot of things she had to go through again.

During the class, Serena didn't really pay attention to her teacher at all. Her mind got drift to another and that is there wasn't any friend she have during her journey in the school with her. Sure, Clemont, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor who are same age as her, live in Lumiose but each of them have their own reason of not study at the same school.

Clemont have graduated from university and he is a 100% full time Gym leader and inventor. In fact, she heard from Bonnie that Clemont have no interest of study in a High School and he want to keep all his time on his Gym and Inventions. And that cross Clemont out of the list.

Shauna, sure she and Serena are best friend but Shauna attend a High School at Santalune City. And as far she know, Shauna had quit school and use all her time to train with Palermo on Performing. So it's have no choice but to cross her out of the list too.

Tierno attand a dancing school in Lumiose so as far as Serena know, he had already crossed himself out of the list of attending the the same school with Serena before the Summer vacation start. As for Trevor, he decided to study from Professor and help Alain to find all the Mega stone around the world, so he was cross from the list too.

Serena really hope that there is at least a friend from her journey attend the same school with her. Or at least someone she really hope to be here.

'It would be great if Ash is here...' Thought Serena.

 _ **Episode 1: An Unexpected Twisted!**_

Now, it is end of school now. Serena walk to home as fast as she could because the day start to get dark and raining. This made her to remember one time when she and Ash with Clemont and Bonnie travel, it was raining and they run into an old house that they thought haunted but it just an espurr wants to play with them. Serena used her bag as a cover an start to run to her house as quick as posible when the it is start to rain heavily.

When she arrived home, she greet by her mother with the usual 'Welcome home, honey'. After dinner, she up to her room to do her homework. Her teachers are really putting the pressure to her whole school this year for sure, just first day, Serena already have homeworks like History report of Kalos, 10 pages of Poke-studies assignment, 1 Pokemon Science project have to be done before November, and stuff like that. Without thinking, Serena start doing her Poke-studies homework.

For the first 8 pages she did great. But when she reached page 9, her mind drifted away. She start to flashback memory of her journey, like Ash and her unofficial first date, she and Ash fall into a cliff and talk about their dream during their summer camp, She and Ash, Clemont, Bonnie help Diancia and fight against two of Kalos legendary Pokemon, Ash and the group helped her with her first Pokevision and all of it.

But, she then realized she had written a lot of thing on her homework. Most of it is she written the word of 'Ash' but one of them are 'Ash and Serena 4ever'. She then quickly clean up the page. See? This how much she had fallen in love and this is also how much she hurt.

At 10 p.m., Serena finished all her work and went to sleep. She is dreaming Ash and Ash is the only thing in her mind now.

Serena's dream:

At a castle, Serena and Ash are holding each other's hand and looking at each other with love.

'Serena...I want to tell you that...I love you!' Said Ash.

'Really?' as Serena start to blushing.

'Yes, from all the regions I been, you're the mosst attractive lady I ever met. Your beautiful blonde hair match with your beautiful blue eyes, shocked my heart with your love! And I want to kiss you right now and hold you tight to my life forever!'

'Ash~'

As their lips get closer and closer and clos-

'ASH~!' Said Serena as she fell down from her bed and ended her dream. 'Ouch...'

'Serena! You're going to late to school!' Said Grace.

Serena sighed, 'Great...another unended dream...', yes, this wasn't the first time she had a dream she almost kiss Ash.

* * *

In the classroom...

The bell rang, everyone take their seat and wait for the teacher to come in. Serena still thinking about Ash, she hope that he is sitting next to her now so she can tell him how she feel. Her teacher came in and giving the whole class a breaking news:

'Starting today, we have a new transfer student to join us! Please come in.'

After the teacher done talking, a boy with raven hair, red hoodie with black shirt inside and a cobalt jean come in. Everyone was kinda surprised but Serena thought that she is dreaming.

'Oh Ash...you're handsome as always...that hoodie and jean really suit you...and you're now standing in front of my class as the new transfer student!'. But then she realized, 'Wait! Ash! Wearing a red hoodie with jean! standing in front of class! and...my class new transfer student!?'

'Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum! I got transfer to here from my old Alola school, hope you guys are friendly!' Said Ash.

'Mr. Ketchum, you'll be sitting next to Ms. Yvonne at the end of the classroom.' Said the teacher as Ash head towards his seat.

'SITTING NEXT TO ME!?' Thought Serena.

Ash sit and greet to Serena, 'Hey Serena, long time no see. How are you?'

Serena started to blushing, 'Are you ok?' Said Ash in worried.

Now Serena reached her max limit, she tried to hold it but now she can't take it anymore, 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?' Serena shouted and the whole Lumious City can heard her scream.

Episode 1 ended...

* * *

Haha...Pretty funny end wasn't it? I got the idea of this story after my brother, A helped me with the story update. He forced me to watch the Sun Moon trailer and move on, then I suddenly got this idea after I remember they said Ash will be go to schoo. Hope you guys like it and see you next Episode! :)

Review:

Serena waked up and look around. She found out she is lying on the bed in the Nurse office.

Then Ash come and asked, 'You're awake! What a relief Serena!'

'I-i-it wasn't a dream!?'

'Huh? Hey Serena!' Said Ash after he was shocked by Serena's another-

Why is Serena lying at a bed in the Nurse office? What happen to her? I want to know you guys guess in the reviews!

(Hint: I'm a Naruto fan.)


	2. Episode 2

Continue from last episode...

'Wait! Ash! Wearing a red hoodie with jean! standing in front of class! and...my class new transfer student!?'

'Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum! I got transfer to here from my old Alola school, hope you guys are friendly!' Said Ash.

'Mr. Ketchum, you'll be sitting next to Ms. Yvonne at the end of the classroom.' Said the teacher as Ash head towards his seat.

'SITTING NEXT TO ME!?' Thought Serena.

Ash sit and greet to Serena, 'Hey Serena, long time no see. How are you?'

Serena started to blushing, 'Are you ok?' Said Ash in worried.

Now Serena reached her max limit, she tried to hold it but now she can't take it anymore, 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?' Serena shouted and the whole Lumious City can heard her scream.

'Serena, what's wrong?' Said Ash while holding Serena's hand and facing her face closer.

Well, that's a dumb move. Because Serena can't hold herself now, sure, she have many moments closer to Ash but she never get closer to the distance of her face with his within 3 cm. Serena tried to hold herself as best she could but smoke come out from her head and she is fainted.

'Serena!' Ash shouted as Serena fainted.

...

* * *

'...Huh?'

Serena waked up and look around. She found out she is lying on the bed in the Nurse office. 'Why am I lying in here?' Serena asked, wondering why she is at here. She then remember she fainted in her class.

At first, She thought maybe she fainted because she skipped breakfast this morning as she was rush to school. She is disappointed that she just dreamed Ash being transfer to here.

Suddenly, the door open. It is non other than Ash. Serena rubbed her eyes wondering if she is dreaming agin. But then Ash come and said, 'You're awake! What a relief Serena!' as Ash hold her as he is relief his friend is fine.

Serena then realized she wasn't dream, Ash, Ash Ketchum really being transfer to her school and become her classmate. But Serena blushed once again, 'I-i-it wasn't a dream!?'

She then remember everything and how close their face just then. And that thought give Serena another panicking nervous heart attack, she is fully blushing again and fainted...again.

'Huh? Hey Serena!' Said Ash after he was shocked by Serena's another fainted incident. Yet, this time Serena is smiling while fainted. But Ash is too dense to notice it, ''worried and sweat drop' Not again...'

 ** _Episode 2: The Same Ash, The Same Old Feeling_**

After all those incidents, Ash give Serena two important or "big" news.

Ash explained to Serena that he had saved the Alola Region from the region legenderies rampage but due to the damage, his mom, Delia decided to send him to here, back to Kalos again but this time as a student. During their little catch-up, all the boys are jealous of Ash. Yet, Ash didn't really know why the guys act like that. He didn't really know why they jealous for him talking to the school most popular girl now. Surely, Ash haven't change a bit, heis still a clueless, dense guy in the world.

Yet, the another surprise news is, Ash now stay at a house that Prof. Oak rent for him that actually next to Serena's house. Serena was shocked at first, but then again this meant she can meet Ash any time she want, walk to school together everyday until they graduated and stuff like that. All these almost sent Serena into a third faint in school incident.

* * *

After school...

'Do you want to walk back to home with me?' Said Serena to Ash with her usually sweet charming voice (to the other guys of course). Serena have the idea that if she and Ash walk to home together, Ash might slowly have a bit feeling to her.

Ash just answer it without any second thought, 'Sure, why not? That's what friends for!'. And the whole class boys looking at him.

On their way, Serena walk happily than yesterday due to Ash being at her side. Her thought filled with all the moments she and Ash met, travel together, helping each other and stuff like that. While Ash just thinking how great to see the whole city is completely rebuilt again after the Team Flare incident after his Kalos league.

'Hey, do you want to meet Clemont and Bonnie before we get to home?' Said Serena as she suddenly turn around ask Ash.

It had been at least a month since his Kalos journey, he sure missed the two siblings of Lumious that travel with him. Beside, Ash actually try to find an excuse to battle someone since he come back to Kalos, it would be great if he get to battle Clemont again. Ash nodded in agreement then he and Serena head towards the Prism tower.

Ash and Serena arrived at the front of the Gym, then suddenly an explosion can be heard. 'What is that?' Said Serena in worried. Ash run into the Gym first, worried that his friends are in he and Serena went inside Clemont's Gym office, there are a bunch of black smoke come out. 'Clemont! Bonnie! Where are you?' Said Serena as Ash trying to find them too.

They eventually found the siblings, they are cover in black with Clembot. And pieces of metal can be seem around the floor, 'if there is another fancy invention of you go Boom Boom again, you better hope the LFD (Lumious Fire Department) won't come big brother.' Said Bonnie in her usually tone whenever Clemont's invention goes wrong with Dedenne's nod.

'But it prove that if I reprogram it with an advanced A.I., this 'Pokemon Trainning Mecha that allow you to train your Pokemon without giving you any problem of time and space'.' Said Clemont with Bonnie sweat drop, 'You better that thing a good name for sure...' 'Indeed.' Said Bonnie and Clembot making Clemont sweat drop.

'I guess you guys haven't changed a bit.' Said Ash with a smile. Clemont and Bonnie turn around in surprise to see Ash and Serena standing behind them. 'Ash!?' Said Siblings in shock. Ash then said, 'We will have 'Catch-up' to do later, now let's clean up the mess first.'

After an half hour of cleaning up the whole office, Ash told Clemont and Bonnie everything he had go through after he arrived at Alola in details. Serena gaze at them or mostly Ash with a smile, 'He never change a bit for sure...' Thought Serena. She then imagine things like she and Ash married, dating...

'So...did you guys be a pair?' Said a female voice cut off Serena's daydreaming.

Serena shocked and turn around to find Bonnie standing behind her, with her normal smirk with Clemont smile at her. Serena was confused, then she noticed she must been daydreaming even after Ash done talking.

'Where is Ash?' Asked Serena. The siblings then told her Ash had gone to get some drinks for them. 'So...what you guys heard?' Said Serena with blush.

'Not much, just the part you dreaming and saying, "Ash~Kiss me and never let me go" part.' Said Bonnie.

'And the one you said, "Yes! I'll marry you!" part...' Said Clemont.

Yep, even Clemont know about Serena's crush. Bonnie told him after their journey ended, sure, Clemont was shocked at first but he kinda not so surprised because he always wondering why Serena want to travel with Ash and them in the first place, and it answer many question of her.

But this let Serena sighed in disappointment, 'You two can notice my feeling, Shauna and the other can also notice it. But why can't Ash noticed?'

'Be patient Serena, one day he will.' Said Bonnie trying to console Serena.

'But when? Maybe it is hopeless...' Said Serena in defeat.

'If it's hopeless...why do you still like him?' Clemont asked.

Serena then turn around and smile with a little bit blush. 'Remember how I told you guys about me and Ash met in Professor Oak's Summer camp?' the siblings nodded. 'Well...you see...after he saved me, I kinda wanted to know or at least be his best friend. Right then, I just admired him as a brave hero and nothing else. But that feeling evolved into the feeling that I didn't really know due to my naive. But then I realized I...I'm in love with Ash. I know, maybe to other people, Ash is an idiot or useless to them. But to me, he is my everything.'

The siblings were mind blow by the way Serena told them. They can't that small rescue of Ash can caused a weird yet sweet feeling to Serena. And from the way she said it, it is kinda hard for everyone to notice her crush.

Suddenly Serena's face is fill with sadness, 'But...the truth is...I give up...I give up of this stupid feeling'. Clemont and Bonnie shocked by her words. 'When Ash leave me again, I know it is hopeless...It's hopeless for me to love him when he didn't really have that kinda feeling. I giving up on hope of his feeling...'Tears come out from her eyes' but yet, I can't...I can't forget him, I can't stop thinking about him and the only I hoped is at least I can't love him again...Yet, I can't! It had hurt me a lot...'Said Serena as she start crying and the Lumious siblings comfort her.

'It's ok guys...But promise me, never tell Ash about this. If he know about it, I don't how can I face him again.' Said Serena as she rub off tears from her eyes.

'Don't worry, We WON'T!' Said Bonnie as she and Clemont put their hand near their lips and make like they are zipping their mouth.

'Thanks guys...' Said Serena as she smiled...

* * *

'I just admired him as a brave hero and nothing else. But that feeling evolved into the feeling...to me, he is my everything...When Ash leave me again, I know it is hopeless...yet, I can't...I can't forget him, It had hurt me a lot...'

Unfortunately, the corner near to the three Kalosian. A pair of ears had heard everything since the beginning. And tears start to come out from the person's eyes.

Episode 2 ended...

* * *

Looks like someone had listen to what Serena said and I guess we can already predict who that person is, or is he? Anyway, thanks for reading! See you guys next time!

Review:

'Ok Serena! Do it or never!' Said Serena while holding the box.

Suddenly, the sky start to rain. Serena hopelessly hid inside the bus stop, suddenly a figure walking towards her. 'Who is it?' Said Serena in worried.

'I know all about your crush from Clemont. I can help you!' Said the spiky yellowish hair boy.

'Huh? 'giggles' Are you asking to a date?' Said Ash to-

What Serena holding? Who is the figure and they boy? And...WHO ASKED ASH TO A DATE!?


	3. Episode 3

Ash carries cans of drinks and head to his friends. He was thinking out many strategies to battle with only Pikachu now then he heard a familiar female voice, 'Remember how I told you guys about me and Ash met in Professor Oak's Summer camp?' 'Huh?' as he stop.

He recognised that was Serena's voice. At first Ash want to go straight to his friends since he is just about a corner from them but something in his dense yet playful mind decided to spy and hear what his friends said even through he pretty sure it was a bad bad move.

'Ok, no turning back!' Thought Ash as he start to spy his friends.

'I realized I...I'm in love with Ash...' Said Serena.

Ash was a bit of confused, he dunno why and his thought said, 'Why didn't she tell me? I love her too, she is a best friend and person-'

But his thought was cut off when he recieved a lot confused words from Serena, 'maybe to other people, Ash is an idiot or useless to them. But to me, he is my everything.'

'I'm everything to her?' Ash start to feel weird and his heartbeat start to increase. His face is red for sure but he didn't know why. 'I guess I must been sick...' an excuse he used to make himself calm down.

By the time he calm down, he heard another word from Serena, 'It's hopeless for me to love him when he didn't really have that kinda feeling.'

Ash can't hid it anymore. Sure, he is dense but he is not a stupid. He did, in fact know what Serena meant after the 'He is everything to me' part. But he had to tried to ignore these things because it can't be real that a girl like Serena will- 'Wait?!' Thought Ash, now he think about it he did and in fact realized that all of his former female companion did have feeling for him at some point but he never noticed it, this explained the way Misty and Dawn treat him when he messed things out, May would break a 4th wall when he agree to let her travel with him, and why Iris would call him a kid (Or so he thought).

He wasn't stupid, he just need a person to at least make it clear for him to know how and why the girls react like that. His thought was once, cut off again when he heard this mind-blowing, yet sad speech, 'the only I hoped is at least I can't love him again...Yet, I can't! It had hurt me a lot...'

Ash started to cry. He quickly act like nothing and head to his friends when he noticed his friends conversation had ended.

 ** _Episode 3: I'm here for you_**

After 6 hours of reunite with his friends with Serena, they both went home. Ash reached his house that professor's rent for him and-

'Oh...having a nice day and left me being scolded by grandpa for not knowing your being, Ashy-boy?' said a spiky orange-yellowish hair boy with his arm crossed.

Ash giggles at the boy and said, 'Sorry Gary, I kinda forgot about you're in charge for 'babysitting' me.'

Gary, with his annoyed voice said, 'Babysitting...you promised grandpa to help him with his study for Kalos Pokemon and get them from Professor sycamore, right? Yet, you forgot and left me trying to explain everything to grandpa.'

Ash laughed and took a bag of Pokeballs from a big bag on the coffee table. 'I did told you to send them to Prof this morning before I went to school.'

Gary sighed. The truth is he know and remember Ash told him to do so but he was so excited and hurried to attend Professor Rowan's class so he can only blame himself in truth. Ash went upstair to his room, from the look of him, Gary know there must been something troublesome Ash but that's when the phone rings.

'Hello?' Said Gary.

'ASH!' As Gary cut off the call before his grandpa can damage his eardrum.

Ash's room...

Ash enter his room, threw his bag toward the wall and his long-time partner, Pikachu jumping happily to his should with a 'Cha~'. Ash pet his best friend's head and lay on his bed, motionless looking at the ceiling.

 _It had hurt me a lot..._

That word still bothering him for sure. Yet, he is unsure if he should told Serena what he had heard. Or rather, can he still looking at her at the same way as always? Pikachu, saw his trainer look down, decided to open the Tv to make Ash snap out. He turn to the favourite show of him and Ash, 'The Pikachu show: with his friends', and it did snap Ash out.

'Thanks buddy.' as he rub Pikachu's tail as thank for snap him out from looking down.

The boy and his Pikachu really did enjoy this show. In fact, Ash had wrote at least 10 fan mail to the creator. That show really make Ash forgot why he look so down and both he and Pikachu didn't even blink their eyes for a sec. At 9.30 p.m., the show ended and Ash with Pikachu decided to end the day and fall asleep. Ash decided forgot what he was thinking just then and fell asleep, but it didn't last long...

...

Ash is crying and devestated as he holding a wounded Serena. He desperated to shout for help but they are inside a blocked underground tunnel set by Team Rocket to trap them without medical supplies. Ash continue to shout for help but stopped by Serena.

'Serena...'rub off his tears' hang on...the help will come!' Said Ash with a desperated sad voice.

'Ash...I can't make it...I want to tell you-' Said Serena but cut off by Ash.

'Not now...you will be ok...it just a hit of shadow ball from those jerk. We just need to get you-'

Serena cut him off by kissed his lip. She smiled at Ash with tears coming out from her eyes and her eyes slowly shut.'I...Love...you...Ash...I'll keep loving you ever...if...I had to lost my lives again...and...again...I'll...keep love you...Thank you...Ash...good...bye...' as she breath her last breath.

''trying to wake her up' Serena? serena...serena...wake up...'start to cry' serena...AHHHH!'

Sad and regrat filled his heart, he desperately shout her name repeatly but it was useless. Help did came but it was too late, Serena passed away before arrive at the hospital. Ash merciless attack Team Rocket with his own fist and kick but nothing can bring Serena back now.

After Serena's funeral, everyone was sad of this lost and try to move on, but Ash is nowhere to be found, no one even saw him after the funeral.

Ash, sadly standing in front of Serena's tombstone. He feel regrat, he feel guilty because till the end he can't even told her how he felt for her.

'Serena...I so sorry...I should noticed it...I should...I SHOULD HAVE NOTICED YOU LOVE ME! 'Crying and sniffing' I'M SO DUMB!'

Ash desperated, he touch Serena's tombstone and slowly shut his eyes and fainted.

'I love you...Ash...'

...

'Serena! Ouch!'

Ash opened his eyes to see that he had fell down to the floor with both his eyes red and filled with tears. Ash blushed and thought, 'Great...what a dream...'

* * *

A week later...

Serena walking around at the front of the Town Carnival. Her mind was almost blended when she tried to remember how she get herself in such situation.

 **Flashback:**

3 days ago...

Serena was watching Ash playing basketball with some of their classmates. Then, a voice scared her out of her life when she daydreaming of Ash.

'Need help to get closer to him?' Said Gary.

'What are you talking about?' Said Serena to one of the friend she made in Kanto with a smile and sweat drop.

'I know all about your crush from Clemont. I can help you!' Said the spiky yellowish hair boy.

'But how?'

'A date!' Said Gary.

Gary told Serena that she should ask Ash to go to the Town Carnival with her this saturday. And they should ride the Haunted Island Boatride of the carnival and find the best way to let Ash, at least protect her. But Serena wasn't too thrill with that idea but she did remember she once read an artical said that if a boy trying to protect a girl, the more closer their relationship and yeah, she did become closer to Ash during their Kalos journey after a lot of dangerous event that Ash protected her.

After the basketball match finished, Ash approuching them. Gary then wish her good luck and walk away.

'What are you guys talking?' Said Ash.

'No, just...some friendly chatting.' Said Serena lied to cover the truth.

'You know, I glad I introduct you to Gary yesterday. You two did really get along even through you guys just meet again yesterday.

'Yay...'looking at Ash and blushing' Umm...Ash.'

'Huh? What is it?'

'Would you...like to...go to the Town Carnival with me this saturday? As coup- I mean, friends!'

Ash know what Serena really want to say but act happy and said, 'Huh? 'giggles' Are you asking me for a date?' Said Ash to Serena.

'Umm...'

Before she get to say anything, Ash kiss her forehead and said, ''Blushing' I...would...love to go there with you!'

 **End of Flashback**

Serena blushed, she can't believe that Ash had kiss her, sort of. But she then realized, what if he didn't really remember about this, because Ash have late for an hour.

'What if...he didn't really want to come?' Thought Serena with a sad, down face.

Meanwhile, Ash's room...

Ash motionless looking at the clock, he was wondering if it was a good idea to go to a date with Serena. He didn't know what to do.

'Think Ash Ketchum, think!'

He will ask Pikachu what to do usually, but it seems that Pikachu want Ash to deal this himself because he is sleeping on the table. Ash pet Pikachu and feel jealous that his best pal is living without problems of relationship.

'But...'

Suddenly, a lightning strike. Ash then realised Serena might waiting for him and he should get going now. He quickly put on his hoodie and grab an umbrella and walk out.

'Great! Better hope she not there!'

* * *

Back to Serena...

Suddenly, the sky start to rain. Serena hopelessly hid inside the bus stop, as the carnival had to close due to rain. She sit in there waiting for the rain to stop. Suddenly a figure walking towards her. 'Who is it?' Said Serena in worried.

The figure getting closer and closer. Serena begin to scare, 'Ash! Where are you?' Thought Serena.

The figure stand in front of her and she start to cry. However, a familiar sound drive her back.

'Serena! You ok?'

Serena turned around only to find Ash, holding an umbrella standing in front of her. Without second thought, Serena launched herself toward and hug Ash tightly.

'Ash! I'm scared!'

Ash gently stroke and pet her back to calm her, 'It's ok, I'm here now...'

After Serena stay calm, they decide to go home before the day rain heavily, Ash hold Serena's hand and walk toward their homes. This scene, reminds Serena of one of the incident happened during their journey.

 **Flashback:**

That day, Serena baked a heart-shape cake and decided to give it to Ash. They are on their way back to Lumious to get to Ash's Kalos league. After a long trip, the group decided to rest near a cliff and Serena took this chance to confess her feeling once and for all.

'Ok Serena! Do it or never!' Said Serena while holding the box.

'Huh?'

'Ash, I baked a cake for you and I want to-' as she walk near Ash, she accidently fell off the cliff, 'ARGH!'

'Serena!' Ash quickly catch her and the two fell down.

Luckily, they landed on the river below the cliff and there was a cave near there. The two of them decided to stay in there until Clemont and Bonnie find help. Serena felt guilty of making Ash fell into the river with her because he might have the the chance to train his Pokemon during their break. But Ash smiled and told her to cheer up.

'I would still do the same thing if I had to give up Kalos league to save you.' Said Ash as he trying to make fire.

'Why?'

'Because I'm here for you! No matter what!' Said Ash as he hold Serena's hand making her blushed. 'Oh yeah, what did you want to tell me before we fell down?'

Serena look at Ash, smiled, 'Nothing...I just happy to see you happy!'

 **End of flashback**

Serena look at Ash as their hand, once again holded again. She smiled at this, she don't want to ask for more anymore, this is enough even if it just stand for a suddenly felt sleepy and lay her head on Ash's shoulder. Ash then stop and carry her while holding his umbrella. He smiled and look at her, whisper, 'I'm here for you! No matter what!'

Serena, smiled while sleeping as Ash carry her to her home.

End of Episode 3

* * *

AWW~So sweet~I hope i can be Ash! Thanks for reading guys! Now, I give up on Pokemon anime but excited for the game, or mostly the Ash-Greninja for the Demo! Yes, i gave up on anime but i will still support amourshipping even if it's no hope! And thank you for you guys support! I will tried my best to complete this and return to my other two story as i move on! :)

Review:

Serena turn around to see, a bunch of her school seniors armed with water balloons. She know it's a great move if she run now, but it's too late. The seniors had target her.

'Argh!' As she fell down after dodging the fifth balloon. And it's pretty sure she is doomed.

But, before the balloon hit her, Something slice the balloon to half.

What happened? Why did the seniors armed? And who saved Serena? Find out next episode!


	4. Episode 4

The light of Sun shine into the room of Serena. The light hit Serena's eye, making her wake up. She wake up looking at the o'clock which show 7.45 a.m. with a smile.

What basically you can never see during a sunday morning is Serena wake up before 11 or 12 o'clock because she super hate to wake up 'early' during weekend. Yet, she wake up with a smile not a grumpy face.

She thought back what had happen yesterday, she and Ash, walking home together, under an umbrella. But she couldn't remember how did she ended in her own room.

'Morning Sleeping beauty, sweet dream?'

Said Grace, who enter Serena's room without a knock or ask again (Which Serena annoyed of). 'Seriously Mom, I did told you to ask or knock before entering my room, right?'

''Giggle' So you and Ash can sleep together peacefully without anyone knowing?'

''Blushing' What did you talking about?'

'You know dear, You! And Ash! Had been sleeping together for whole night, or I should said, you had been sleeping under Ash's care.'

'W-what?!'

Grace then explain:

"Last night,

After Ash took our little sleeping Serena, he and Grace took her to her room. Yet, they can't get her out of Ash.

Ash said, ''Giggle' She have a great iron grip of hugging people, doesn't she?'

'I guess we have no choice...Ash, can you sleep with her tonight?'

'Sure!'

But the second Ash lay his head down, Serena start to feel uncomfortable and restless or having nigthmare (Ash thought), so Ash had to sit up while she still sleeping.

Somehow, she let go of Ash but lay her head on his leg. Yet, Ash still sitting still to let her feel comfort.

"

Serena blushed. She never thought such thing happened and what her more curious is how Ash left her if what her mother told her how and what she done to keep Ash sleep with her. But that's a question that she don't want the answer (I want to know what you guy's answer or story is about how Ash get away)

'Aww...you blushed dear, you're seriously love sicked of Ash, didn't you?'

''Blushing madly' W-what are you talking about Mom?! How and Why am I love sicked of that brainless, mindless yet amazing, handsome Poke-maniac?!'

Serena mentally facepalm herself, she just said Ash is amazing and handsome. in front her mother.

'Even if you tried to deny it, you just admitted it yourself too. Beside, I once being at your age too, how can't I don't know or notice about it?'

Serena mute. She know, there actually many people who noticed her crush too. Aside all her close friends and family or school friend, classmates, some of her encounter when she travel Hoenn who also know Ash also notice it even through there is no direct of her 'blushing', 'Ash' mode being see by them.

'Mom...can I asked you something?'

'Sure, what is it?'

'Umm...'

Serena asked her mother why did she react like this and why can't she saw Ash in different way. but most important is-

'Why...can't I Hate or angry of Ash?'

The reason she asked this because there are actual moments of Ash make her heartbreak or make her angry or upset.

'Well...I guess...'

Leaves were blown by wind as the season of Fall coming near around the corner, as new day arrived.

 ** _Episode 4: I want to know you better_**

Ash and Serena's school, Senior classroom.

A bunch of girl students gathering around. They seem to be armed with water gun, water balloons. Yet, all of them seem to be really angry.

'Ready?'

All the girls nodded.

'Time to let her know, we are the best!'

* * *

Serena walk through the hallway, looking around. She noticed that nobody except her is around the hallway. She confused, she puzzled that why there is no people during the period before class start.

She regrat that she told Ash to take his time while she go to school first. She won't did that if she know how creepy the school is without a sight of human around.

'There you are! Serena Yvonne!'

A sound that almost jumpscare Serena out of the silence. Serena turn around to see, a bunch of her school seniors armed with water some armed witha water riffle gun.

'Umm...what-'

'Now, we will punish you! For being more popular than us!'

'Huh?! Wait-'

She being cut off as the seniors start to aim her. She know it's a great move if she run now, but it's too late. The seniors had target her.

'Eat this!'

A senior fired the first balloon at Serena. She dodged without problem but was shocked to find out the balloon with filled with-

'Glue and MUD?!'

'You're quite lucky, but not for the second time!'

'Wait! Can we just-'

The seniors start to fire at Serena without giving her chance to talk. They mercilessly fire more balloon at once and most them missed but-

'Argh!' As Serena fell down after dodging the fifth balloon. And it's pretty sure she is doomed.

'Ha! Who will like your pretty face now with glued mud over it! Take this'

Serena closed her eyes waiting to be shot. But, before the balloon hit her, Something slice the balloon to half.

'Huh?'

Serena open her eyes and found out Ash and Greninja is the one who slashed that balloon. She is relived, not because of being saved but because Ash came for her.

'You ok?'

'Out of our way! Newbie!'

But before Ash can get answer from Serena. One of the girls threw a glass tube at Ash. And the pieces of glasses cut Ash's back. His back start to bleeding.

'Ash...'

'Haha...look, that idiot try to save that 'witch' and get himself hurt. Haha...'

Hearing this make Serena really, really angry. A side that nobody should see. Ash tried to calm her down, yet those senior girls didn't ever bother to seize their chance of being safe.

'Haha...girls look! The 'witch' is angry! Haha...'

Serena reached her limit and shouted, 'THAT'S ENOUGH! I HAD ENOUGH OF BEING NICE TO YOU!'

Ash and Greninja kinda scared now, this is the side of Serena's anger they don't want to witness again. The last time was during the summer, one time, Team Rocket steal their pokemons again yet this time, taking advantage of wrapped Ash and the others up, they stolen Serena's diary and read it.

Ash and the others do know how, but Serena able to unwrapped herself and the next thing they know, the Team Rocket and their Pokemons was being beat up by her, alone without any help from anyone. And that's when the group decided not letting Serena angry.

Now, she is totaly angry and Ash had sensed a strong yet scary Aura from Serena. (Which I describe as Kushina (Naruto's mother) anger mode of Pokemon)

'What did-No Stop!'

'Help!'

'YOU GIRLS LIKE TO PLAY WITH GLUE AND MUD, RIGHT? HOW ABOUT A GLUED MUD PIE!'

'No! Please, no!'

The next Ash know is all the senior bow down and begging and apologize. Ash then thought, 'Wow...that's extremely horrible...Let's hope I still get to stay alive if I somehow made her angry...'

'Ash! Are you still hurt? Are your back ok?'

What surprised Ash more is how fast she return to her normal caring and sweet personality. 'I wrong! The first I should do is make sure I don't pull any fake injure or pain joke on her and make her punch me to the hell... '

* * *

Serena is looking around while Ash tried to find the new book of his favourite Manga and Light novel. The reason she come with Ash, is fearing that he will need help of carry bag or stuffs since his back is injured.

The another reason they ended up in the Anime and Manga store is because Ash is a fan of anime. Sure, Serena also like anime, but she didn't really buy any Manga or stuffs like that because of her hatred and fear to be a Chuunibyo patient, but that's another story.

But what if Ash is a Chuuni? Which Serena wondering, will she still love him or hate him if he is one.

'Sorry, for making you wait so long.' Said Ash cut off Serena's thought.

'Don't worry, I did enjoy myself around here.'

''Giggles' Really?'

'What are you laughing?'

'Nothing, let's go home.'

Serena puzzled, but decide it's a good idea not to ask.

The two heading to Serena's home, Ash had decided to hang out at Serena's house not wanting to anger her (Main reason, Serena promised to make him some Macarons and cookies). Ash then decide to read his new books while eating his treats that Serena made. He lay on Serena's bed and start reading. Ash read peacefully until he noticed Serena is looking at him.

'Is...something wrong?'

''Giggles' No...it just...I want to know you more now.'

'Why?'

'I...'

Serena don't know what to say as she go closer to Ash. Then their face facing each closer, closer. Their lips were getting closer and closer. They both closed their eyes, and making their lips closer to each other.

Thier lips then pressed each other's. They don't want to let go of their lips, they even hold each other tight and closer to each other. It took them awhile to notice what they are doing

'!?'

The two can't believe it, yet don't know what to do but blushing. They both turn around, embarrassed to see each other. Ash think hard and try to think out something to break their silence, then, he lean closer to Serena's ear and whisper:

'I want to know you more too...'

Serena blushed, not knowing what Ash meant, But, before she can ask, Ash leave her room, heading back to his house. Serena puzzled, but then her phone rang. She open to see it's a message from Ash saying:

'Can I hang out with you again tomorrow?'

She didn't know what to do, but then smiled and replied:

'Sure! Why not?'

* * *

So, they had begin to advance their relationship, but just in still friend zone. Maybe if Ash really able to confess his feeling, then the goal of Serena and him together might why don't him? Thanks for reading! See you next time!:)

Review:

'You two kissed, but still in friend zone?!' Said Shauna to Serena.

'Umm...Ash requested that we will still in friend zone until he is pretty sure of it.'

'But wasn't it unfair? What if he leave you again?'

'i...'

'So, you and Ash still are friend?' Said Gary.

'Umm...'

'The reason I and Serena still in friend zone while dating is because...My fear...'

'Fear?'

'Gary, you did know why.'

'Your mother?'

'Yes, I afraid that if me and Serena become a actual couple, I'll lost my mom...'

Waht Serena actually felt about this still friend relationship? Why did Ash fear that he will lost his mom if he and Serena step out of friend zone?


End file.
